


Whispered Shouts and Muted Tongues

by aleksa_grey



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blogging, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Freeform, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Sappy, SuperCorp, blogger lena, idk just go with the flow, maybe a one shot, maybe not, shy lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksa_grey/pseuds/aleksa_grey
Summary: Lena blogs plain and simple and it just so happens that her crush follows her blog and comments on a post that’s about her.





	1. Yellow Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This got deleted. Why the heck did it get deleted!? So here it is again.   
> I'm trying to get over my writer's block in order to finish my Clexa fic - Bodyguard of Lies @ archiveofourown.org/works/10512006  
> So I doled out these 1200 words on SuperCorp.

**“I suppose I am one of life's naturally clumsy people; I don't drop stuff all the time, or break things, but I'm just generally a bit flustered.” —Karen Gillan**

 

Lena didn’t think of herself as clumsy per say or even easily flustered but when she signed onto her laptop that night and accessed her WordPress feed she never expected to see so many notifications from a user named **Supergirl**. The girl she assumed readily because of the user name had liked over ten of her blog posts and left one comment.

She scrolled to the gravatar and clicked on the name in order to see the profile of this person who was fascinated all of a sudden with her blog. Lena had always blogged and deleted and blogged and deleted and blogged and deleted, well you get the repetitious drift right.

She had never really kept to one platform or topic for very long because she was too easily bored with even her own expressions. Because of this her blogs tended to be filled with poems, short essays and various tidbits of life that she felt were important at the time. Her blog was basically a miscellaneous book for all topics existing.

Lately her topic of interest was the blonde who sat two seats in front of her. Her name was Kara. Lena had learned that easily when the lecturer had called on her in class to answer a question about colonization in one of the Derek Walcott poems that they were critiquing. The name was fitting she thought, sweet and simple.

It was Kara’s smile that always got Lena worked up though. It was like a burst of energy she didn’t expect, full and wide and all white teeth and parted lips. Kara’s smile was never directly pointed at Lena of course, but she did experience it vicariously through all of Kara’s friends and every time the blonde walked into a room.

The most beautiful part of watching Kara in Literature classes, was seeing the way her brow would furrow, the crinkle she would get in her forehead and the way her blue eyes would dart all over the room when she was thinking. Watching Kara, and yes Lena knew how creepy that sounded, had become an integral part of her routine. So when she clicked on the name **Supergirl** and it finally loaded to bring up Kara’s page, Lena almost fell out of her chair.

Of course the universe was messing with her. When had life ever doled out a fair hand to her? Her parents had been taken from her at the age four and she had been adopted by the Luthors. Lillian Luthor had hated her and made her disgust very evident and her dad Lionel, turns out he was in fact her real dad. Lex, Lex had been a whole other story of crazy and Lena tried her best to ignore him which was easier to do now that she was at college and away from the Luthors.

Her blog **Whispered Shouts and Muted Tongues** didn’t even have twenty followers before today and that twentieth follower had been Kara. This was literally too much and Lena sighed loudly, glad that she had a single room and no nosy roommate would be barging in to divert her attention from the strange shit that was hitting her today.

Lena scrolled through the posts that Kara had liked and breathed out easily when she realized that none of them were incriminating where her crush on said blonde was concerned. She came upon the comment and her eyes bulged out when she realized it was the poem about how Kara made her feel whenever she saw the blonde.

Fuck.

She quickly navigated to the poem and started reading in order to determine how easily recognizable her subject was through her words and she groaned outwardly.

**_Yellow Sparks Fly_ **

_She’s dripping sun and silent hues_  
Happiness, hope and clarity  
as she sits two pews away from me,  
in front of me with her back towards my pining.

 _Her warmth calls desperately and wantonly_  
with her lidded blue orbs darting wide and tucked tenuously  
beneath lashes that defy nature.

 _She’s saturated in optimism,_  
hungry for life and living  
hungry for the best in others  
smiling at the positives all around her.

 _I wish her smiles were trained on me_  
like I’d be caught in a web of lips and teeth and prospects galore.  
Her laugh makes my body itch  
tremble and shake with delight  
shivering silence sparking something.

_Anything._

_She drips with all the things that whisper to me_  
and I wish my whispers would carry with the wind in this room  
touch her earlobe  
tell her who I am  
and just for once let these yellow sparks fly  
simmer and burn.

Lena pressed her palms into her forehead after reading. It was entirely obvious. If you read her blog and had any modicum of sense it was obvious. All you had to do was be in any of her classes, know that pew meant seat and understand the sun metaphor as referring to blonde hair and yeah, it was easy to figure out. She scrolled to the comment Kara had left that was awaiting moderation and her mouth fell open in shock.

 **Supergirl—** Must be some girl if she has you writing love poems to share with the world.

Lena approved the comment, liked it and wrote out a reply of her own.

 **LenatheLuthor—** Not the world really, just my twenty followers. Thanks for the follow btw J

Lena clicked send wondering where she got the confidence to type even the first word of that reply. Her computer dinged and she clicked once more on a reply from Kara. She must have been at her computer when Lena had sent her reply.

 **Supergirl—** No problem really. Sooooo “Whispered Shouts and Muted Tongues” what are you trying to hide Lena Luthor?

 **LenatheLuthor—** Why do you think I’m hiding something? As you rightly said, I’m sharing things with the world so how can that be hiding?

  **Supergirl—** Alright touché. So if you were to share that poem with say your Literature class would you?

Lena thought about the question and worried her lip with her teeth. She stared at the words on the screen and couldn’t phrase a response. She might have placed her poem online, but she didn’t know if she would ever read it aloud for other to hear. There was just something about the act of spoken word that was too vulnerable and unsteady.

 **LenatheLuthor—** You got me there…

Lena left her reply at that. She didn’t know what else to say. She was about to sign off her computer when another response came in.

 **Supergirl—** You sit two seats behind me.

 **Supergirl—** I’ll see you on Monday ;)

Lena couldn’t believe what she was reading. Kara knew. It wasn’t rocket science to figure out, but Kara knew that the poem was about her and Lena didn’t know if she would be able to face the blonde come Monday morning. Lena didn’t think of herself as a clumsy person. She didn’t expect to trip over her feet or spill her drink. Come Monday morning though, she didn’t know what would happen and maybe she’d be too flustered to speak to Kara anywhere else but the internet where she could whisper loudly and say everything silently.


	2. Offline. Think We Can Do It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday? Alex and Maggie are hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Sanvers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never planned to continue this, but it’s too cute not to at least give it a try.  
> I watched last Monday's episode last night too btw and I cringed when Lena kissed Jake and then everyone was on that date and I'm like nooooooooooooooo! Lol.

**“She is admired from afar. These admirers court her in secret, in the safety of their dreams.”  
― Whitney Otto, How to Make an American Quilt**

 

 

It had been two months since Kara had started at National City University. She was glad that she could have stayed in her home town for college. The thought of leaving Eliza and Jeremiah was overwhelming and attending school with Alex was too much to give up. So Kara had jumped at the half scholarship she’d gotten to study Journalism.

It was a no-brainer on her part. Alex was there studying International Relations and Governmental Policy and already in her junior year and Kara, freshman or not was eager to make the Danvers name proud. In the two months that she had been there, she’d been head hunted by the Debate and Writing club because hey, Alex was good at those things so they figured she would be too.

Extra-curricular groups focusing in martial arts had also been interested, but Kara had turned them down. She didn’t want to, well need to be able to as the guy had said ‘kill a man.’ The Writing club though, she had jumped on and after a month, she had been allowed to submit an article for the university’s online zine every two weeks when it was sent out via mass email.

Winn, a friend on the magazine team, had told her about Lena’s blog. The name had immediately intrigued her, I mean who wouldn’t be interested in **_Whispered Shouts and Muted Tongues_. ** So she had done her research and found the blog after a few attempts. The content was plenty, but the readership was small and so after reading through a couple articles and realizing that the girl did have some talent she clicked follow readily.

As she scrolled through the previous posts she came upon a poem titled **_Yellow Sparks Fly_** and the subject matter was mind blowing. She thought it was about her, not that she was being conceited or self-interested, but she knew Lena. The girl was always staring at her and how would she know, well because Kara had done her fair share at staring as well. God it was hard not to.

The first Literature class she had seen the brunette sitting silently and immediately been intrigued. Her eyes had roamed over pale skin, dark hair, lips accented by red lipstick and a pair of intense eyes that had reminded Kara of an undiluted paint center the color nature.

What grabbed Kara the most that first class was how though the girl never spoke voluntarily, if she was called on she always had the right answer or offered up some challenging new perspective to the discussion. Her voice too, Kara had found her voice tantalizing and tempting like the need to draw for a blanket on a cold night while half asleep.

When the lecturer had finally called out their names at the end of the session and Kara had found out her name she thought it was fitting beyond compare that the beautiful and silent girl at the back of the class had such a lovely name. She was being a sap sure and the minute the next class had come around, Kara had found herself sitting just two seats away in an attempt to slake her desire to get to know the girl.

The poem had shocked her for she never realized that Lena had even recognized her, but it was flattering easily. She had smiled as she left her comment and the brunette’s inability to reply to her last comment about how Kara sat two seats away from her proved that yeah, Kara was right, the poem was about her.

 

//  
Kara walked into her Literature class nervous. She was going to see Lena today and she felt giddy, nervous as hell, but giddy. She looked up from her feet before sitting down and saw Lena just as the brunette quickly looked away. Kara felt her heart drop a little and she sunk into her seat willing herself to just believe that the brunette was maybe just as nervous as she was.

Alex had told her to just take it easy when she had told her about Lena. It was hard not to spill the entire beans about her crush to her sister, even going as far as to make Alex read the poems. Her sister had laughed liked crazy, slapped her on the back, behaved like a complete teenage boy and then told her softly that she was proud of her.

Kara had watched Alex freak out about coming out to their parents before and she was glad that things had remained the same among the family. She figured that was what Alex was proud of her for, her being able to admit she liked a girl and all. Alex had ended their conversation by saying simple that girls were nice.

The Lecturer droned on and on and on and on and Kara paid her no mind as she took out her phone. She scrolled to her Wordpress app and easily clicked on Lena’s blog. The girl had uploaded a new blog post and Kara eagerly clicked on the link ready to see another glimpse into Lena’s mind.

**Seas of Possibilities**

_I think she thinks I’m the confident kind_  
like I’ll show my hand and reveal my mind   
to her it’s probably easy  
she is legacy after all  
and I am online chatter,  
white noise and fodder.

 _I deserve her yes,_  
but maybe the price isn’t worth the holy reveal  
to mix blue and green   
I pronounce it can when it’s really cyan  
but maybe I can.

 _Can say yes to this,_  
talk to you without screens and keys  
can use those keys to bring this open in reality.

 _I think she thinks I’m the confident kind_  
like I could but I can’t  
I think she thinks I can, when it’s really cyan.

Kara’s breath hitched as she read and re-read the poem. If she thought she couldn’t be anymore attracted to Lena she was wrong. She spun in her seat and fixed her eyes on the brunette. Lena was looking down at her notebook, scribbling away at whatever the lecturer was going on about and Kara couldn’t take her eyes away. When Lena finally looked up Kara found herself finally able to breathe again.

 

//  
Lena had seen Kara come into the class and she had found herself staring. It was hard not to be entranced by the blonde and her preppy nature and intoxicating aura. It wasn’t a temptation really, more like a defiant need to want the blonde. A ravenously coherent desire that had latched onto her psyche and wouldn’t let go.

She looked down as Kara’s eyes found her and she knew it was obvious, her awkwardness that is, but she couldn’t help it. When the lecturer had started speaking, Lena had started scribbling away and tried to force her mind to ignore the blonde just a couple of seats away from her. Her phone vibrated and the notification of **Supergirl** liking her latest post made her jump looking up and directly into blue eyes.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and Lena couldn’t make herself look away. She vaguely heard the lecturer speaking and her notes were completely forgotten as her attention was otherwise engaged.

“Pay attention or leave Kiera!” the lecturer chided and Kara jumped out of her trance.

Professor Grant was looking at her with scolding eyes and Kara bristled under her gaze. She loved the woman’s knowledge and expertise and wanted to learn from her, but shit Cat Grant was a hard ass. Also, she never remembered Kara’s name, like ever and it had been two months.

Just then the bell rung though and Kara silently fist pumped, very much aware of Professor Grant glaring at her before turning to her desk as the students left. Kara turned in her seat again towards Lena, but the girl was gone and Kara grumbled before grabbing her bag and making her way out the door.

 

//  
“Oh shit!” Lena growled as she collided with a body and fell to the ground. Today wasn’t her day. I mean come on, no one liked Mondays, but this was ridiculous. Physical trauma was a bit excessive she thought.

“You should probably look where you’re going next time pretty girl,” the older girl smirked at her sitting up.

Lena rubbed her head and looked at the auburn haired girl in front of her. They were still sitting on the ground, but they were now upright with their legs untangled. Lena didn’t say a word, sure her cheeks were flushed and while she wasn’t hiding her sexuality, she’d never been hit on so casually or openly.

“Well now come on, got a name? We can shake on it and call it even, you trying to maim me and all,” the girl said again and Lena was sure she was full on gaping now. The girl was attractive of course, not her type, but definitely attractive.

“Babe,” another girl said coming up to them and Lena watched her reach out and pull the first girl to her feet. This one was brunette, shorter than the first and kind of badass looking. She oozed confidence and Lena saw the chemistry like physical strings between them.

“Who’s this sexy thing Alex?” the newcomer asked and the other girl, Alex, Lena now realized her name was shrugged.

“Dunno, she won’t tell me her name,” Alex said and reached out a hand towards Lena.

She took it willingly and got to her feet easily. She stood awkwardly in front of the couple and watched them curiously.

“Lena,” she finally said and they looked at her with raised brows, so she added, “that’s my name.”

“Wait like—” Alex started speaking, but stopped as if wondering if she should say what she was going to Lena noticed and it was her time to raise her eye brow at the girl.

“This is Maggie, my girlfriend, and I’m Alex. Alex Danvers,” Alex said again and finished with a smirk.

Of course Lena thought. This was Kara’s sister and obviously Kara had told her about Lena’s crush and now Alex was smirking at her like someone who knew a deep dark secret just waiting to do a reveal and Lena just shook her head.

“Luthor?” it was Maggie that asked the question and Lena just nodded her head in the girl’s direction.

“Interesting,” Maggie continued and Lena wondered what that was about. Did Maggie know too? Was it written on her forehead? Was she that obvious?

“Well, we’re going to go…” Alex said trailing off with a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat.

Yeah, Mondays were weird as hell Lena thought as she watched the two girls walk away. She headed out of the building and into the outdoors of what was National City University. The atmosphere was heavy with college kids, sweat, the smell of grass and a buzz in the air.

Shoving her headphones in, she made her way to the library to await her next class. She needed to write something down. She needed to express herself about the morning so far. She needed to vent in words she was sure would be about a certain blonde.


	3. Online and On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy/James make a short appearance. Online chatting because it’s safer yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. It’s so easy to get lost in these fics and storylines that are so far from our own realities sometimes or how we wished they would be, well except maybe for the angst! Lol. Thanks for all the kudos/comments and views so far. Stay amazing.

**“And maybe that was love. Being so vulnerable and allowing someone else in so far they could hurt you, but they also give you everything.” ― Christine Feehan, Water Bound**

 

Kara made her way to the school’s magazine center. It was a small thing below the Mass Communication department that had once been a classroom, but after the new buildings built at the university last year it had been converted, or at least so Kara was told. The room was just big enough for around five people. There was one large sliding glass window and only one door.

Kara entered and saw Winn tinkering with something inside one of the three available computers. Lucy and James were also there and Kara figured it would be a full house today. She couldn’t wait for the awkwardness to ensue.

Lucy was in charge of current affairs and student body activities, James was the resident photographer and graphics creator, Winn did the tech stuff, setup and layout and Kara was in charge of the lifestyle and how-to section. With the four of them _NatCity Zine_ covered all the topics necessary for university students to keep them up to date on campus life and the works.

James, according to Winn, liked her, but that had gone bottoms up fast. When Kara had just joined the team she hadn’t known that Lucy and James were an item and as such, she’d shamelessly flirted with Lucy, and it was mutual.

It wasn’t until James had barged in one day and kissed Lucy in greeting right in front of Kara that she realized they were together. From that, she and James never really got along and she tried her best to avoid Lucy for the sake of keeping the peace. She made her way over to Winn and he looked up and grinned at her.

“Did ya break it?” Kara asked sliding into the free chair and gesturing to the open computer Winn had his hands inside.

“I’ll have you know I’m the only one who can fix it,” Winn scoffed.

“Doesn’t mean you didn’t break it initially,” Kara laughed.

“Whatever! It’s the two lovebirds fault really,” Winn grumbled throwing a dirty look at Lucy and James.

“What?” Kara asked.

A puzzled look settled on her face as her eyes followed Winn’s gaze ignoring the fact that Lucy had just giggled at something James had said. He was looking at Kara now with a smug grin and she tried not to glare. Kara turned her head back to Winn and waited for him to continue.

"Let’s just say they don’t know that a table isn’t for foreplay,” Winn replied before focusing once again on the open computer.

Kara’s mind exploded with dirty thoughts and she remembered the multiple times the tension had been too much between her and Lucy. Those times, Lucy would easily have her in a similar position as the one Winn described. Nothing ever came of it though for they were always interrupted and eventually it was revealed that Lucy and James were together and then it had ended. Kara remembered how Lucy had tried to talk to her in the days directly after to apologize, but it hadn’t mattered and Kara had just brushed her off.

Her next article was due Wednesday she realized and sighed. She had been working on it for over a week now and she was still drawing a blank. Her first two articles had been easy. They had been about changes and college life and as a Freshman that was easy for her to write on.

The theme for this new issue seemed off and Kara figured Snapper, the lecturer in charge, hadn’t chosen it— _2 nd Chances and 1st Impressions_ — it wasn’t that it was weird honestly, it just didn’t sound like Snapper.

She settled into her seat, loaded the Word programme on the PC and tried to start writing. She had a deadline after all.

 

 

//  
Lena tried to pay attention in class she really did, but it was hard when Kara kept invading her thoughts. She had so many questions, but knew she probably wouldn’t get any answers with her making no attempt to talk to the blonde and all. It was pathetic really. She was Lena fucking Luthor after all and even if she hated the last name it at least should have given her some semblance of confidence… it didn’t.

She opened the blog application to write a quick post while she waited on the class to end.

 **Never Have I Ever**  
_I have so many questions,_  
for never have I ever   
experienced this all-consuming wanton existence  
out of body heat, awkward glances and blatant stares.

 _I wanna ask how you found me,_  
came to like me via a click,  
speak to me via comments:

_did you know that my pen idolizes you?_

_Like you are my favorite subject as of late_  
and I wanna say something but I fear being too late  
for never have I ever  
felt so drawn like a wave to the shore  
I wanna lap at your edges before tidal waving into your heart  
for never have I ever  
wanted to share or wanted more.

Lena pressed publish and attached a picture of a question mark to the post. It didn’t confidently express what she felt, for in truth she was unsure of her own emotions. The post had not been up for even five minutes before she got a notification stating that **Supergirl** liked her post. Lena immediately blushed and ducked her head even though Kara wasn’t in her class.

Her phone vibrated again and she looked down to see a comment awaiting moderation.

 **Supergirl** — I’m sure your questions will be answered.

Lena didn’t even pause before clicking approve and typing out a reply.

 **LenatheLuthor** — These require more than yes or no responses, it isn’t that easy.

The response was instantaneous and Lena figured Kara wasn’t in class.

 **Supergirl** — I’m sure whoever it is can say more than a word or two else you wouldn’t like them enough to write about them.

Lena chuckled at that reply and she received a glare from the lecturer. She immediately became somber once again.

 **LenatheLuthor** — Suppose I don’t know what to say and I’m afraid to mess it up?

 **Supergirl** — Then mess it up. It’s better than not knowing at all. Least I think so.

 **LenatheLuthor** — Why is it on me though?

 **Supergirl** — You’re right…

 **LenatheLuthor** — Am I?

 **Supergirl** — 555-2419. Call me/Text me. Ball’s in your court beautiful.

Lena didn’t approve that comment. She copied the number to her phone and saved the contact. She deleted the comment though, to prevent it from becoming accidentally approved. Kara had called her beautiful. Kara had acknowledged that she found Lena attractive. Kara had made her blush with one simple word. Yes she had also gotten the blonde’s number, but Kara thought she was beautiful and she couldn’t stop grinning.

She was sure her classmates and lecturer thought she was some kind of idiot now, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She unlocked her phone once more and typed out a message just as the lecturer finally released the class. Her day was done and ecstatic didn’t begin to cover it.

 

[Hmu on Tumblr @ aleksagrey93. Let's chat. Ask me questions. Help me with the fic and fandom](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aleksagrey93)


	4. This Is How We Meet...With A Bang Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena drive off into the sunset... Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this lil' fic is ended here, cuz I don't wanna overplay it. Hit me up on my Tumblr @aleksagrey 93
> 
> Tell me what you thought  
> Send me prompts  
> Ask me questions  
> Let's roast marshmallows together using Supergirl's heat vision, cuz I love that shit!

**There is no terror in the bang, only in the anticipation of it. —Alfred Hitchcock**

 

Kara waited for her phone to beep. It wasn't that she was excited, no that word seemed flimsy to adequately describe her anticipation. She had been halfway through her article, quarter way if she was honest, when a notification had come in on her phone.

She had read Lena’s new poem and immediately imagined the drinking game of the same name and felt a surge of imagined liquid confidence. For that reason she had dropped her phone number in and a compliment. Now she was waiting for Lena to bite.

She backspaced an entire sentence and sat staring at the screen. Kara watched the cursor blink and her eyes mimicked the motion exactly. Everyone had gone and she was glad for the quiet that the small room offered. It was rare whenever she was alone. Alex or Maggie were always around or her parents and since she had started school Winn had become an almost constant factor. She was glad for them, but sometimes they were excessively too much.

Her senior high school boyfriend Mike had moved back home to attend Royal Navy College back in Dartmouth, and nope not the New Hampshire version, in the actual U.K. Kara had been sad initially, but had decided early on after finding out that she wouldn't let it drag down her own university experience. They talked on occasion because they were friends, but the time difference was an issue and most times they missed each other’s communication attempts.

Kara looked up when she heard the door opening and quickly snapped her eyes downwards when she saw Lucy coming back into the room. Kara focused back on the computer screen, even as she heard movement to her left and she prayed Lucy would just go. She was in no such luck as the brunette came directly up to her. She sighed loudly and raised her head defiantly.

“We ever going to talk again Kara?” Lucy asked, and Kara had to prevent herself from barking out an inhuman laugh.

“You can't be serious,” Kara scoffed in return never taking her eyes away from Lucy’s.

“Well yeah I mean we were friends—” Kara cut off Lucy quickly before she could finish.

“No Lucy! We were never friends, we had just met each other, I flirted and you were a liar. Keep your apologies and your friendship,” Kara almost barked and stormed out of the room.

It wasn't that she had been in love with Lucy, far from it. She was just annoyed that the girl didn't see anything wrong with her actions and kept trying to start something again. They hadn't been friends. They hadn't been anything Kara realized and made her way to the parking lot. Lesson learned she thought.

She saw Alex leaning against the car with Maggie and was glad she would have a ride home. Walking up to them she saw Maggie whisper something into Alex’s ear and her sister laughed. Kara was happy for them really and hoped she would have that eventually. They had found each other and Alex had changed for the better. She wasn’t as grumpy and her confidence level had spiked exponentially.

“Hey guys,” Kara greeted.

She stopped directly in front of the 2014 grey Chevy Impala. It was Alex’s baby and she loved it even more than anyone Kara figured. Kara remembered when Alex had just gotten the car and she wouldn’t even take anyone else as a passenger inside. It had been an exhaustingly hilarious time.

Maggie looked up at her and grinned. Kara smiled right back at her and then she saw Alex’s neck and blushed because hey, no one needs to know that their sister is getting some. Alex grinned at her then and Kara just ducked her head, a heavy blush threatening to overpower her.

“Maggie you literally ravaged my sister’s neck,” Kara began speaking and they both laughed at her.

“Yeah well after she tried to flirt with your girl and failed, I had to make her feel better,” Maggie said with a smirk, and Alex blushed.

Kara heard nothing beyond _your girl_ and immediately knew they were talking about Lena. Her mind wandered easily after that. She wondered if Lena would text her or what Lena was up to now. It was overwhelming really, but not in bad way. It was more like a niggling at the back of her neck that she couldn’t ignore.

Alex and Maggie told her the events of meeting or well running into, quite literally, Lena and she couldn’t help but laugh along with them. It was funny indeed. At least now Kara knew that Lena liked her because Alex and Maggie were hot as hell, if she was being objective, and Lena hadn’t batted an eye according to their story. She felt a surge of pride in that moment and it was weird and unexplainable.

 

//  
Lena arrived home almost after sunset. She had stopped by the beach on her way to watch the sunset and had captured a few pictures. The colors were beautiful, a serene whisper if she had to label it. They busted at the seams softly with just enough fervor to expose the ripples behind the clouds. Yeah it was beautiful, she had stopped and definitely needed just to capture it.

She sat at her laptop now and scrolled through the images. There were about fifteen in all and she almost wished they were physical captures in order to flip through them fully. She decided on one and quickly uploaded without a filter to her social media pages with the caption— _Are you seeing this too?_

She reached for her phone to check if Kara had messaged her back and nothing. She updated her #52essays2017 determined to get back on track with the weeks in the year and after checking her phone once more with nothing from Kara she falls asleep just a little annoyed.

 

//  
Kara cursed Lucy for interrupting her and making her leave her things in the magazine room. The clock told her it was just a few minutes after midnight and she considered messaging Lena via her blog’s contact page. She doesn’t know however if Lena even used her number, so she didn't want to seem too desperate or forward. She settled for reading Lena’s new blog post and sighed at the emotion radiating off her computer screen. It was not about her and for that she was grateful. The words were too heavy. They were inspiring, but they were also kind of real not just poetic.

Kara mulled over the computer screen for a little longer and sighed heavily before closing Lena’s blog and turning her computer off. She got up from her desk and flopped down on her bed hand coming up to cover her eyes instinctively. Kara drifted off to sleep with the image of pale skin and green eyes above her.

 

//  
Lena woke with a start. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest and it caused her ribcage to actually hurt. Her breaths were ragged and she tried desperately to slow her breathing down taking deeper breaths than she thought possible and closing her eyes after each one.

Lena reached for her phone and closed her eyes once again when she saw no notification from Kara. It had been stupid she figured some kind of joke obviously. Kara had realized Lena liked her, had drawn Lena in further with her charm and flirty comments and then she had given Lena her number and then nothing.

Lena got ready for school in silence. She avoided Lillian like the plague and made her way through the house and outside as quickly as possible. She pulled up to the school in no time at all and sat staring at the building from the comfort and safety of her car. In here she was just Lena, and this version of Lena didn’t have to worry about if her crush liked her back or not. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her window.

 

//  
Kara had raced to school early and had gone to the magazine’s room first thing in order to retrieve her phone, and sure enough there was a text message from Lena. She braced and her fingers froze over the keypad. She considered not opening the message for a few seconds but her nervousness took over and she found herself saving Lena’s number before she started reading.

 **Lena:** Beautiful huh? If I repeat the sentiment would it seem corny and overused? Just wow though Kara. Hi btw.

Kara grinned as she read and re-read the message. Lena was a sweetheart for sure. This text in comparison to her blog and poems was definitely not her best work, but Kara was already wooed and falling—

She stopped herself from finishing that thought, because she couldn’t be falling for someone she had only spoken to online right? Yes she actually knew Lena in person, but they had never had an actually conversation face to face yet. It was definitely too soon.

Kara huffed violently more so at herself than anything else and left the building. As she closed the door behind her she saw Lena’s car drive in and she made the split second decision to go talk to the brunette. Kara drew in a deep breath and knocked on Lena’s car window. The window went down slowly and Kara braced herself.

They eyed each other with curiosity first. Lena raised a brow and Kara lost her breath. The brunette was even more beautiful this close up and Kara wanted to just touch the soft tresses of Lena’s hair. Kara watched her and it wasn’t lustful or sexual, she just wanted to be close to her; intimate.

“Kara,” Lena spoke up.

Kara found herself at a loss for words because dammit the voice matched the gorgeousness before her and she physically shuddered for no other reason than being affected by Lena.

“I texted you,” Lena spoke again and at these words Kara found her voice.

“I accidentally left my phone at school yesterday and I was gonna message you on your blog but it was too late and— screw this!” Kara stopped herself from speaking and breathed out sharply.

“Kara are you okay?” Lena asked opening the car door and stepping out.

Lena was directly in front of the blonde now. They were basically the same height and Lena could smell lavender wafting off of Kara along with the scent of potstickers and heavens it was intoxicating.

“I’m fine, but!” Kara stopped again.

“Urggh,” Kara grunted out and Lena tried not to laugh at Kara’s ineptness.

“Fuck it— go out with me Lena,” Kara fiddled with her fingers but she continued, “I like you. I like your poetry and your blog overall. I like your hair, god it’s so shiny. I like how smart you are though you never try to rub it in anyone’s face. So yeah Lena, I’m a mess right now, but please go—”

Kara was cut off before she could finish her excessive rambling by Lena’s body slamming into hers. Her hands came up instinctively to grip onto Lena and ground herself. Her heart sped up from the contact, but she found the thumping relieving rather than making her nervous.

“Yes,” Lena whispered against Kara’s neck and Kara pulled back to look at green eyes.

“Yes?” Kara asked softly not trusting her ears.

“Yes Kara,”

Lena tried to bury herself in Kara’s neck again, but couldn’t as the blonde was pulling away. She watched Kara curiously as she grinned at her before turning to the now not so empty parking and screamed.

“She said yes!”

Lena blushed and grabbed Kara’s hand pulling her away from the inquisitive stares of their peers and motioned to the car. They got in and when Lena saw Kara click her seatbelt she quickly leaned over and softly kissed Kara’s lips. It was quick and tentative and over before it started and Lena swiftly locked her own seatbelt before starting the car.

Maybe today wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of this fic, but definitely not goodbye.  
> I love this fandom and your comments and kudos have brought me life yo! Hmu and let's keep the supercorp party going @aleksagrey93


End file.
